The present invention relates generally to wall panel systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a panel extension assembly that allows for a previously constructed wall panel to have an additional wall panel stacked on top thereby increasing the height of the wall.
In many businesses, work areas must be constructed in different sizes and shapes within a building with integral interior and outer walls. When permanent rigid walls are used it is a relatively expensive and difficult task to change or relocate walls. Accordingly, modular vertical wall panel systems are often used to divide an enclosed space into separate work areas. These work areas are often constructed using panels of a standard size. For example, an office may use a standard panel system that has a height of 36 inches. Wall panel systems constructed with 36 inch wall panels are particularly useful in creating secretarial stations, and the like. While, taller wall panel systems create a more private work area such as that required in telephone sales. However, if a business desired to switch between an original shorter panel system and a larger wall panel system, it would have to completely remove the original wall panel system and replace it with taller vertical panels.
While vertically adjustable wall panel systems are known, these systems only provide a very limited range of motion in order to facilitate installation and movement of the panels. In addition, a base cover is necessary to provide privacy in the work area when the panel is adjusted vertically upward. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,101 (Propst) discloses a vertically adjustable wall panel. An adjustment bolt connects one end of the wall panel to a foot assembly. The adjustment bolt is externally threaded in opposite directions so that when the bolt is turned, the wall panel moves vertically relative to the foot assembly. In order to conceal the adjustment bolt, elongated covers are pivotally attached to the wall panel. However, this device fails to provide an office wall panel system that is easily extended to a new height. Therefore, a simple and more versatile panel extension mechanism is needed.